1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of foldable supports, and more particularly to a unique foldable support adapted to be mounted on a vertical door or wall in a home, office or trailer and from which a clothes hanger may be hung.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many motels and homes are commonly provided with conventional closets having an elongated horizontal cylindrical bar or rod upon which a clothes hanger may be hung.
In some instances, it may also be convenient to provide a hanger support on a wall, door, or other suitable vertical member. Obviously, an outwardly extending arm will provide an acceptable support, but such a projecting arm may also interfere with normal usage of and traffic patterns in the room. This disadvantage of an outwardly-projecting arm is particularly acute in the case of door mounting where such arm may interfere with the degree of door movement, or in house trailers where space is at a premium.